Sweets!
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: On an eerie October evening Sweets, a pregnant Daisy and the kids do what every other American Family would be doing, Trick or Treating. Follow them on their Trick-or-Treating journey through Booth and Brennan's neighbourhood. To be posted one chapter a day for each day leading up to Halloween. Season 10, AU, Halloween 2014.
1. Chapter 1: Costume Shops & Pretty Ponies

_AN: I don't own Bones or My Little Pony or any of the hits that Parker belts out whilst listening to the radio._

_Okay so I thought that it was time for a Halloween story and this is my take on the Bones characters going trick or treating._

_This is a Season 10 story with pregnant Daisy but Sweets is still alive, I hope you enjoy!_

**CHAPTER ONE: Costume Stores and Pretty Ponies **

SWEETS' POV-

"Uncle Sweets are you coming out of there?" cries Christine as she hammers her fists against the door to one of the change rooms in the costume shop.

"Yeah you're taking as long as woman," Parker cries. I hear Parker and Christine giggle and their hands slap together in a hi-five.

"I'm coming" I call through the door, which was painted an ugly purple colour. It was Halloween time again and the children had roped me into taking them trick-or-treating as their parents turned down their offers with a stern "No". Parker was dressing up as Steve from Minecraft, a cardboard box on his head, and all. Christine still wasn't sure what she was to wear and I had to go as Dracula.

They told me that they wanted me to be a Vampire and Parker had suggested Edward from Twilight. I immediately turned him down thinking back to the Twilight marathon, which Daisy had forced me to watch. I thought I was almost doen when I found out that there was a part two to the final movie, nooo. So then Christine said that I looked like Dracula because of my hair or something so that is how I got to where I am now. Trying on capes and false fangs as though I was in primary school instead of being a twenty eight year old psychologist.

I straighten the collar on my cape in put in the fake teeth. My once a slightly handsome face was now obscured with huge fangs. On Halloween Angela had offered to do my make up which included a white face and lots of product to flatten my black curly hair. I twist the lock on the change room door and push it open.

"Wow, that looks um…how should I put it…interesting" laughs Parker. I rotate around on a three sixty-degree angle to show off all of my costume.

I hear Christine giggle to herself "Hee, hee those fangs make you look my friends dog" she cries.

Parker looks at Christine "Doesn't your friend have that ugly mixed breed dog?" he questions.

Christine nods "Yeah she bought it free off of some website on the Internet" she replies.

I just look at the kids "So now you two are comparing me with some free mutt?" I ask.

The kids laugh softly to themselves. "Yeah Uncle Sweets, free mutt" Christine says with a smile.

I just shake my head and smile at the children. At least they always managed to make me laugh even if it was at my own expense.

"So Christine you really need to tell me what you want to be so we can go and get you a costume" I notify Christine as we walk down the pavement from the costume store back to my Camry. I had bought the Dracula suit and it had costed me a whopping one hundred and thirty dollars. We still had to drop by Hot Topic, which according to Parker had a sale on Minecraft costumes, and I couldn't let little Christine go trick or treating without a costume.

Christine shakes her head "I still don't know what I want to be Uncle Sweets. I wanted to go as a cat and I told my kindergarten teacher and she told the class and now everyone is going as a cat," she cries. I shake my head; children at that age had no individuality what so ever.

"Well why don't we choose something else for you to go as then. Do you have any celebrity role models or anything?" I ask the young girl.

Christine looks up at me quizzically "What's a role model?" she asks.

I smile "A role model is someone that you look up to" I reply simply.

Christine's mouth curves into a smile "My role model is you Uncle Sweets" she giggles, "I want to be just like you"

I shake my head. I just knew that it would be something next to impossible to buy. I wear suits, where would you find a suit to fit a three year old?

"Halloween is this Friday Christine. You need to decide on a costume soon if you want to get lollies" Parker informs his young sister.

She just nods "Yeah I want to go as Uncle Sweets" she replies stubbornly before turning away from us and skipping towards my car.

I unlock the car and get into the drivers seat. Parker sits down in the passenger seat and begins flicking radio stations until he could find the song that he wanted to hear.

"Yes Black Widow!" Parker exclaims as he begins singing along to the Rita Ora and Iggy Azalea song. He really was rather enthusiastic about the radio much like myself even though I didn't care much for this song but at least it wasn't "All About that Bass" Daisy had hammered the Meghan Trainor song and I never wanted to hear it again.

Soon enough we arrive at Hot Topic. I was secretly relieved when the kids were out of the car and the radio was off. They had just sung along to every song that had played and Parker's rendition of Budapest was enough to turn me off the radio forever.

We walk in through the automatic doors and the kids run off towards the Minecraft section. I speed walk to the best of my ability after the kids and catch up with them soon enough.

"Look Sweets this is the mask that I want and this is the sword and this is the torch" Parker cries he holds up a few boxes.

"Fine Parker you can get what you want" I reply as I remove my wallet from my back pocket and flick through all of the money that I had stored in there.

I had a few twenties and a fifty along with a few credit cards so I think that I had just enough money to get the kids all of the costumes that they wanted. Booth had offered me some money but I turned him down. I was looking after the kids out of the kindness in my heart not for money. If I were only in it for the money I wouldn't build forts with them, have tickle wars and make YouTube videos. Money couldn't buy happiness and I was happy when I was with the kids.

Christine races up to me holding a My Little Pony Funko Figure in her hand. "Look, look Uncle Sweets. I really want this one we've been looking for it for agggeeess" Christine gushes lengthening the word ages.

I shrug my head "How much?" I ask.

Christine shakes her head and looks down at the box "Eighteen dollars" she replies sweetly.

I fish a twenty-dollar bill out of my back pocket and pass it to the young girl. "Here we will go pay for it while Parker picks out his costumes. Okay Parker?" I ask. Parker nods but he was too busy looking at Minecraft things to pay proper attention.

Christine and I race over to the cashier and pass the woman my twenty-dollar note. She flicks her long pink hair and smiles "So daddy's gonna buy you a gift today?" she asks Christine.

Christine shakes her head "No he's not my daddy, my daddy is an FBI man and this is my Uncle Sweets" she tells the lady eagerly.

Pink hair smiles "Okay then well it's nice of your uncle" she laughs.

Christine nods and leans against me "Yeah I have the bestest Uncle Sweets in the whole wide world" she cries enthusiastically.

The cashier smiles and passes us our change just as Parker bounces over to us his arms piled high with all of his purchases.

We all pay for the Minecraft costumes and were on our way back to Christine and Parker's house. The music was playing yet again and all I could hear was Parker singing, "Shake it Off" in a really put on girly voice. Poor Taylor Swift probably never expected a thirteen-year-old boy would scream out her song much to the dismay of his babysitter.

_AN: I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. Chapter 2 will be up soon and in it Christine will get her costume organised and Sweets will have to make a decision, to go trick or treating with the kids or have another Twilight marathon with Daisy. What do you think he is going to choose?_

_I have a younger sister so that is how I know about My Little Pony, she reviews and de boxes all of the time so I know my pony facts._

_Please Read and Review and feel free to PM me with any questions._

_Have a great day!_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Decisions

_AN: I don't own Bones, well if I did my ideas would be more then a collection of FanFictions. Chapter 2 is up, I absolutely love writing this story and have already written the first four chapters. The ideas are there but I just need to get them down in a word document. Expect more Sweets, Daisy, Parker and Christine cuteness in this story because I don't plan on cutting down the amount of Fluff anytime soon, happy reading!_

* * *

><p>I heave a sigh and glance at the two young energetic kids. There had been a last minute change of plans and I had to bring them to my apartment after our costume shopping morning instead of back to Booth and Brennan's new house.<p>

I knew my pregnant girlfriend Daisy would be around and most likely be trying to get a bit of rest. This pregnancy was really taking its toll on her health and her usually bubbly personality was a bit more conservative and mature since the baby came along.

"You two, you have to promise me one thing before we head inside" I begin.

"Yeah what Sweets?" asks Parker.

"What promises do we have to make Uncle Sweets" Christine asks as well.

I sigh, "Well you know how Aunty Daisy is pregnant, she's at home resting so I want you to promise not to be too noisy, okay guys?"

Christine and Parker nod obediently "Of course but I thought this apartment was yours uncle Sweets and not aunty Daisy's?" Christine asks.

I shake my head "Hey guys, Daisy's having my baby remember so we are both living in my apartment" I reply.

Christine nods "That makes sense but will Aunty Daisy want to play with me?"

"Maybe not she's tired Christine, I just told you" I reply

"Okay but I still wanna say hello!"

I sigh yet again and twist my key in the lock. It opens and all three of us head into the apartments small hallway.

* * *

><p>"Lancelot is that you?" cries out the exuberant but tired voice of my girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah baby, it's just me and the kids" I reply.

Daisy makes her way into the hallway cradling her baby belly in her arms. She was super pregnant now, I didn't know any of the scientific terms to describe a pregnancy but I could tell my beautiful girlfriend was practically ready to give birth any minute.

I smile at Daisy "Hi Miss Daisy, I hope you don't mind that I've had to bring the kids back here"

Daisy shakes her head "Why should I mind, we're about to have one of our own any day now" she laughs.

I walk over and hug my girlfriend tightly. I kiss her softly as I stroke her baby bump. I feel the baby kick viciously "Wow this little guy really wants to make his existence known" I laugh.

Daisy smiles affectionately at me "I think he's just trying to show off for his daddy"

I shake my head "Maybe but I don't think that you have to be strong to impress me, the whole thing about us creating a life just blows my mind in itself"

I hug Daisy one last time before turning back to the children.

"Okay enough with the romantics" Parker laughs.

I shake my head and elbow the young boy "I know you love it"

I lead the kids and Daisy into the little kitchen and everyone takes a seat at the table. If I didn't check that there was some order to the chaos the kids were bound to run rampant and make more of a mess then if Daisy and I were making love very passionately.

"So does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" I ask my girlfriend and colleague's kids.

Daisy raises her hand as though she was talking to her schoolteacher instead of her baby daddy.

"So Daisy are you hungry?" I ask

"Yes Sweets, just a chocolate chip cookie with some tomato sauce and gherkins please" she laughs

I feel alarmed but I suppose that is how pregnancy cravings are meant to make you feel, since when had I fed my girlfriend chocolate chip cookies, tomato sauce and gherkins?

Parker smiles at me "Hey can I have a can of coke zero"

I nod "One gherkin cookie, one can of coke and Christine what about you?"

The young girl smiles "I want a chocolate milk" she says softly.

* * *

><p>I nod and head into the kitchen in order to get all of the meals organised.<p>

I pour some chocolate powder into a glass and then add milk before stirring it all together. I test the milk and nod in approval.

I then put some ice in a separate glass and pour out a can of coke zero. The cookies are soon topped with tomato sauce and gherkins. I use all of the self-control I possess to stop myself from throwing up.

"Food is served!" I announce as I lay the drinks and small cookie covered plate down onto the table in front of my girlfriend and the kids.

"Thanks Uncle Sweets" Christine giggles as she sips on the pink straw I put in her glass.

"Yeah three ice cubes just like I like!" Parker cries exuberantly as he triumphantly punches the air.

I smile at the kids but turn to Daisy "Hey Miss Daisy you like?" I question as I point at the rather disgusting looking food on a white ceramic plate.

My girlfriend smiles "Baby thank you, it tastes brilliant"

I smile "At least I know you like it" I laugh.

* * *

><p>I sip on the latte that I made myself and smile over at Christine. "Hey Chrissie have you chosen who you want to be for Halloween?" I ask.<p>

Christine and Daisy smile at each other. "I wanna go as a duck, it was Aunty Daisy's idea," she giggles.

Daisy shakes her head "A baby duck because she wanted to go as you and I thought a small duckling would be way cuter then a suit clad Christine"

I nod, where did Daisy get these ideas?

"Lancelot I thought you were watching the Halloween Twilight marathon with me but the kids say you're going trick-or-treating with them," Daisy asks.

I shake my head "Baby I had to watch that last year and it's all the same" I groan.

Daisy looks disappointed "But we were going to watch Twilight, then New Moon, then Eclipse and then Breaking Dawn…Part One and Part Two!"

Part two that just drove me that tiny bit over the edge. "You can come trick or treating instead," I suggest.

"What am I supposed to go as?"

"Dracula's pregnant girlfriend?" I suggest a sarcastic glint in my eye.

Daisy smiles "Oh well I suppose, if that's what you want"

I smile. All worries of a Twilight filled evening are soon destroyed and overtaken with the visions of piles of lollies. Yes my shrinky powers had gotten me what wanted yet again!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed that.<em>

**_UP NEXT: Chapter 3: The Issues That Come With Pregnancy, Sweets takes Daisy and the kids costume shopping._**

_Please Review, they are super inspiring and help me write my ideas down quicker._


	3. C3: The Issues That Come With Pregnancy

_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay more Halloween fluff in the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE: The Issues That Come With A Pregnancy<strong>

"Daisy baby its Halloween in less then a week and if you keep objecting to getting this costume I'm gonna go crazy" I cry as I stroll into the small kitchen of our apartment.

My pregnant girlfriend walks over to me dressed in a black camisole and plait pyjama pants. "Okay I suppose we've gotta visit the costume shop or you're never going to stop bothering me" she with a tired smile.

I nod and wrap my arms around my girlfriend embracing her tightly "Yes baby you have the right idea, why don't we meet up with the kids after breakfast and take them to the costume store?"

"Okay Lancelot I'm just hungry and this baby is kicking as though he is going to be the next David Beckham"

I quickly make Daisy a strawberry pop tart and mix myself up a mug of instant coffee.

We eat silently only pausing to glance at each other and flash each other a quick smile.

* * *

><p>I open the door to Dr Brennan and Agent Booth's house to be greeted with open arms, literally. As soon as the door was open Brennan flung herself at me and embraced me tightly.<p>

I ignore the potential awkwardness of this situation and hug her back considering that there must be some logical reasoning behind the hug.

Dr Brennan pulls away from me and smiles "Sorry that hug was rather unexpected and illogical but I am just thrilled to see you. You see Booth has come down with a horrible fever and I have been struggling to help him out whilst looking after the children" she says.

I nod "If there is anything I can do to help I don't mind" I say smiling at Temperance who was standing in front of me. Her forehead was rather creased and her brow line was furrowed. She was obviously rather tired and concerned for her husband.

Temperance embraces me yet again "Thank you so much but if you could take the kids off my hands for a bit that'd be great" she says softly into my shoulder.

I nod "Yeah, yeah I've still got to buy Christine a baby duck costume and Daisy a vampire outfit so I'm happy to get them out of your hair"

"Great Sweets I'm so happy that there are people like you in this world"

I smile at Temperance "Gee don't worry about it you do me favours I do you favours, that's the way the world turns"

Temperance just shakes her head and opens her mouth but she is interrupted by loud voices.

"Uncle Sweets is that you?"

"Bones dad just threw up!"

I watch Temperance sigh, "See you Sweets I better go see what's going on with my husband" she says before hugging me one last time and giving me a quick wave.

I watch as she walks back into the house and up the stairs.

I look down at the children standing before me in the doorway

"Hey you two you better come with me or you'll probably get your daddy's sickness," I say to the kids.

Christine was dressed in a bright yellow summer dress and she had a pink handbag hanging over her arm. Parker was wearing a green creeper t-shirt and some blue jeans. They were very presentable kids.

"Where is Aunty Daisy, I thought she was going to the costume shop with us?" Christine questions.

"Remember your Aunty Daisy is super pregnant at the moment so I suggested that she waited in the car" I reply.

Christine nods obediently and hugs me "I'm happy that you are taking me to the costume shop daddy is really sick and I think that he wants to be left alone"

I just smile "I remember one time when I was sick I got really angry at anyone who interrupted me when I was trying to sleep, so yeah I know what your daddy is feeling like"

Christine just nods and hurries off towards the car waving crazily at Daisy as she went.

* * *

><p>"Ting!" chimes the bell at the top of the door to the costume store.<p>

I feel Daisy's hand slip into mine and Christine's hand slip into my other one. I was one popular man with the women.

"Baby I don't know if any of the costumes are going to fit me, you know with all this…ahh…excess pregnancy weight" my girlfriend says awkwardly.

I just lay my hand down on her shoulder "Hey baby you're beautiful and if worst comes to worst you can just go as a pumpkin"

Daisy just pulls away "You're meant to be supporting me, you got me pregnant in the first place, and you're telling me to dress up as a round orange jack-o-lantern!"

I just shake my head "No, no I was joking you are totally gonna be Dracula's pregnant girlfriend" I reply in the best way of redeeming myself possible.

Daisy just shakes her head and follows me deeper into the shop.

"Uncle Sweets where are we supposed to find a baby duck costume?" young Christine asks me.

I just shrug "Well I suppose that we'll have to find out"

Christine nods and tugs harshly on my hand "Well then what are we waiting for?"

I smile and feel Daisy grab my other hand as Christine leads me through aisles of costumes.

Daisy breaks away from me and hurries over to a rack of costumes. She begins to flick through what I thought to be a variety of vampire capes. I walk forward and begin to look with her when I feel someone's hand on my back.

I whip around and see a woman wearing a name badge that showed she worked for the costume store. She smiles at Daisy and I "Hi I'm Rachel and I work for this costume store, can I help you with anything?"

I tighten my arm around Daisy's shoulders and smile at the woman "Well I'm here today looking for a Halloween costume for my little friend Christine and my pregnant girlfriend Daisy" I say with a smile.

Rachel shakes her ponytail "Well so what would they like to go as?"

Daisy looks at Rachel "Well my boyfriend here, he is going as Dracula, so he suggested that I go as Dracula's pregnant girlfriend since I'm his real life pregnant girlfriend so I need a vampire costume" she gushes.

Rachel nods "I can find something to suit your needs and what about you?" she asks as she looks down at Christine.

Christine smiles "I'm going as a baby duck, just like my Uncle Sweets"

"Well I don't quite understand but I think you'll make a cute baby duck. Sadly we don't really have any costumes like that here"

I look down at Christine "I suppose we'll have to get creative with this one, maybe Aunty Angela might know what to do"

The three year old smiles "That sounds like a plan Uncle Sweets"

Soon enough Rachel had showed Daisy and I some costumes and Daisy was ready to go try them on.

* * *

><p>I was waiting outside of the change room doors with Christine and Parker whilst Daisy was getting changed. I hoped that the costumes would fit her right or I'd be copping a mouth full. Angry pregnant Daisy was something to be scared of.<p>

I feel Christine cuddle next to me "Uncle Sweets do you think we'll be able to find a baby duck costume before Halloween" she asks worriedly.

I smile "Of course we will be able to, we have to find your Aunty Daisy a costume first and then we'll go to Target or an arts and crafts shop to find you some stuff"

Christine nods "Cool because I don't want to have to go trick or treating with nothing to wear"

I embrace the young girl "As if I'd ever let that happen"

* * *

><p>We were still talking when I hear Daisy's voice coming from one of the change rooms "Lancelot I need you to zip something up for me!"<p>

I carefully push Christine off of my lap and hurry over to Daisy's change room. I watch the lock turn and see the door open. I pregnant girlfriend stands in the doorway a tired half hearted smile graces her face.

"I just need you to try zip up this dress, it doesn't fit over this baby bump very well"

I look at the ill-fitting dress and attempt to do up the zip. I couldn't get it past the halfway mark when I hear Daisy groan. I let go and pull away "You okay, I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask worriedly.

She shakes her head "No, no it is just to small and this is the biggest size on the shelf. Baby do I look fat to you?"

I pull her into a hug "No way you're even more beautiful since this baby came along. I love you just the same and just because some stupid Halloween costume is made for stick figures it doesn't mean that you aren't attractive. I tell you what I'm taking Christine to Target next so how about we buy you a black maternity dress while we're there then Vampire it up later?"

Daisy smiles and cuddles her face into my chest "Brilliant idea Lancelot but I do insist on buying the cape from here, it fits fine"

I nod "Okay pass it to me and I'll go pay. Do you need any help getting out of that dress?"

Daisy nods "Yeah just unzip it and I'll be fine"

I unzip the dress and Daisy pulls it off leaving her in her maternity underwear and bra. I lean in and quickly kiss her before hurrying out of the change room and paying for the cape.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed!<em>

**_UP NEXT: Sweets, Daisy and the kids head to Target to get more costumes._**

_Please read and review! Your reviews are awesome._


	4. Chapter 4: To Reach The Target

_AN: I don't own Bones. The next chapter of Sweets, Daisy and the kid's Halloween adventure is up. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR: To Reach The Target<strong>

"So what are we looking for at Target Sweets?" Parker asks as we drive down the busy streets of DC in my Camry.

I shrug "Well anything that we can use for costumes and a black maternity dress for Daisy"

Christine leans over "We need to make my baby duck costume Uncle Sweets" she pipes in.

I nod "Don't worry I'm not planning on forgetting you anytime soon" I reply as I smile at the young girl in the windscreen mirror.

I pull the car over in the Target parking lot and we all pile out. Daisy smiles at me and walks over to my side. She steps towards me and grabs my hand. I lean over and lay my free hand on her baby bump and smile.

"We're gonna be one great family Lancelot" Daisy whispers.

"I know baby and this is only the beginning" I reply.

Daisy nods and squeezes my hand. We walk into Target, along side the kids, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Okay now time to separate into different groups, the kids you come with me to kids clothes and Daisy you go to the maternity clothing section and we'll meet you later okay?" I rattle off as though I was teacher on a school excursion.<p>

Daisy smiles "See you three later" she says with a laugh before hurrying off.

The two kids turn to face me "So where to first? We need a yellow t-shirt and maybe some pants for young Christine," I say with a smile.

Christine nods "Awesome but can I have a piggy back?"

I just nod and help the young girl up onto my shoulders. "Hold on tight I don't want you falling off" I laugh as Parker and I hurry down the isles.

* * *

><p>"So there is yellow, light yellow, dark yellow, orange. Oh Christine I don't know now women do this" I cry as I glance at the shelf covered in clothing. Not in all my twenty-eight years had I ever bought a three-year-old clothes so this was a first.<p>

"Uncle Sweets you just get a yellow t-shirt like this one, look size three" she replies as she points to the size on the tag of the t-shirt.

I nod "Okay that looks simple, why don't we get you some yellow shorts. Hey these are super cute" I hold up some yellow denim shorts for Christine to see.

Christine smiles "Yeah they are cute. Let's get those ones and that t-shirt"

I grab the clothes and put them in a shopping basket before wandering over to the maternity clothing section to meet up with Daisy.

I watch my beautiful girlfriend walk towards me. She had a dress or something slung over one arm and was cradling her pregnant stomach. I wave and hurry over towards her.

"Did you find anything baby?" I ask as I tighten my arm around her shoulders.

Daisy just cuddles herself up to me and smiles "Yeah I got this black maternity dress that I can use as a vampire costume and I got some stockings"

"You're gonna look H-O-T on Halloween" I laugh.

Daisy just sighs and shakes her head "As hot as you can look when you're heavily pregnant"

We walk towards the checkouts. We had quite a bit of shopping to purchase and then we should be getting the kids back home.

A large old cashier smiles at us "Wow you two look a bit young to have such a big family" she says as she scans Daisy's maternity dress and stockings.

I shake my head "No, no you have us all wrong. These two are my colleague's kids and I'm babysitting. This is my girlfriend, she's pregnant with my first child"

The cashier shakes her head "Doesn't anyone believe in marriage before babies anymore?" she says disapprovingly.

"Well this wasn't all really planned but I hope to marry her when our little boy is a bit older and when the bank accounts have a bit more money in them" I say as I lay my hand protectively on Daisy's stomach.

"I thought that it couldn't have been planned, you look as though you are high-schoolers"

Daisy just shakes her head "Late twenties" she replies flatly as I pass my credit card to the woman.

After I paid Daisy and I glance at each other, I hoped that we wouldn't have stupid people asking us stupid questions for the rest of our baby's childhood.

* * *

><p>"But I don't wanna go home yet Uncle Sweets!" Christine yells as I try my best to get the stubborn three-year-old out of the back of the car. She was tightly clinging on to the doorframe of the backseat of my Camry.<p>

"Out, you'll see me soon enough and your Aunty Daisy is tired. She needs a rest" I reply.

"But I'm gonna miss you"

"Your mommy and daddy probably miss you too"

Christine nods and Parker finishes talking with Daisy. I lead the kids over to the front door and ring the doorbell.

The door flings open and a very flustered looking Temperance appears "Sweets can I just hug you? Thank God I'm plain exhausted"

I smile at her. Her hair was dishevelled and there was no make up at all on her face. "Booth still sick?" I ask

Temperance nods "Yes, well I was wondering if you could keep the kids at your apartment tonight, as long as that isn't a problem with either you or Daisy"

I smile "I doubt that that will be a problem with either of us, we love looking after your kids. Temperance do you want me to help you with anything to do with Booth"

Temperance sighs "No, no looking after the kids is a big enough favour in itself, if you would like to be paid for your services we can negotiate a deal"

"No, no I do it out of the kindness in my heart not for your money"

"Well okay if you insist"

I smile at Temperance; did she really think I did it for money?

Christine looks up at me curiously "Does that mean that I get to stay at your apartment with you and Aunty Daisy tonight?" she asks gleefully.

I nod "You and Parker have to go and grab your sleeping bags and toothbrushes and then we'll be off"

Christine looks from me to her mother then back to me "SLEEPOVER!" she cries as she enthusiastically grabs her brother's hand and whisks him into the house and up the stairs.

Temperance shakes her head "Someone seems very excited about this arrangement"

I nod "Yeah, I think she really did want to spend more time with Daisy and I. She is gonna love the baby when it's born"

"She'd make a good big sister, too bad Booth and I aren't planning on having any babies soon"

I raise an eyebrow "Well you never know, the last thing Daisy and I ever expected was a pregnancy but life is unpredictable"

Temperance shrugs "Well I suppose you're right I'm just going to have to accept what life throws at me"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_**UP NEXT: Time for some Sleepover Fun!**  
><em>

_Okay so since this is a Halloween story and I have to get it up by Halloween I thought that I should share my posting schedule with you guys, my readers. (PN: This is Australian days since I'm Australian and live in Australia)_

_MON: Chapter 5_

_TUES: Chapter 6_

_WEDS: Chapter 7_

_THURS: Chapter 8_

_FRI: Chapter 9 (final chapter)_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Beneath The Fort

_AN: I don't own Bones or any of the beautiful people in my story. Hope you have been enjoying this Halloween special so far! Chapter 5 is up, I have a longer chapter for you avid readers today! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE: Hidden Beneath The Fort<strong>

"Wow I just love your apartment Uncle Sweets!" cries Christine Booth as she runs through the front door and down the thin corridor a huge Cheshire cat like smile on her face.

Daisy smiles and rubs her belly as she had been doing a lot over the past few months "Christine remember you have to keep the noise down, we have neighbours that live in the apartments just through these thin walls"

Daisy taps lightly at the wall and Christine hurries over to us "So can the neighbours hear everything I say?" she asks as she lowers her voice.

Parker nods "Yeah Christine they're gonna hear all of the rude noises you make" he brother scoffs.

"Really Uncle Sweets?"

I shake my head "No, no they can't, well at least I hope not or they would have heard it all, Daisy and I really get it on" I joke as I flash my girlfriend a wink and put the kids two heavy bags down on the ground.

Daisy glances over at me "Lancelot what are you making the kids for dinner? This little guy is kicking like crazy and I think he's hungry"

I smile and envelope Daisy in my arms "I'm thinking over making some chicken schnitzels and mac and cheese" I reply before softly kissing her on the top of the head "But I better put it in the oven as soon as possible because I don't want my little boy or beautiful girlfriend going hungry"

Christine smiles over at me "Can I have lemonade with my chicken and mac and cheese?" she asks.

I shake my head "You know that it's not good for you and your mommy wouldn't like it but what your mother doesn't know can't hurt her right?"

"Right!" Christine cries enthusiastically.

I glance over at Parker "Lemonade for you too Parker or are you happy with a coke?"

"Coke, I'm a coke guy all the way"

I nod and glance over at Christine and Daisy. The young Booth girl had her hand on Daisy's baby bump.

"If you're lucky you'll feel the little guy kick"

"Are you sure that there is a baby in there? Aunty Daisy how did he get inside of your tummy?" Christine asks curiously.

"I'm sure there is a baby in there. And as for your second question when God thinks that a mommy and daddy are ready for a baby he sends them one" my girlfriend replies softly.

Christine rubs Daisy's belly "I can't wait to meet him, we are gonna be such…" Christine cuts off "He kicked, he kicked!"

Daisy ruffles the little girls bob "I know he kicked Sweetie, he kicks like a mini soccer player"

Christine giggles "You are gonna be the nicest mommy in the whole wide world" she cries as she embraces Daisy.

Daisy just shakes her head and smiles over at me. She was genuinely happy and that made me even happier.

* * *

><p><em>"Let It Go, Let It Go, can't hold it back anymore" <em>Christine cries as she dances around our longue room.

I scrape the bits of left over food on our dinner plates into the bin before rinsing off the plates.

I had put Frozen on for the kids, well really Christine, to watch while I cleaned up. Daisy was sitting on the sofa with Parker while Christine belted out the Disney hits with all of the enthusiasm possessed in her young heart.

I load the dishwasher and walk over to the living room. Daisy smiles over at me and pats the spot on the couch beside her.

I smile and take a seat before embracing her in my arms and caressing her shoulders.

"Hey baby, Christine really likes this movie," Daisy says as she leans against me.

"I know I've seen it about a million times with her before"

We just sit in silence and watch as the young girl dances around without a worry in the world.

* * *

><p>"Can we build a fort soon?" Christine asks before letting out a hearty yawn. Frozen had just come to a close and I had promised to build a fort and all three of us would sleep in it.<p>

I nod "Yeah, yeah come on we have to bring these chairs into Daisy and my room in order to build this fort" I say as I point to two of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

Parker and I both carry a chair each into my bedroom with Christine and Daisy following closely behind.

"Yay I love bouncing on your bed!" Christine cries as she flings herself at Daisy and my bed and she begins bouncing around on the unmade sheets.

I just shake my head and begin unfolding a sheet to throw over the top over the two chairs in order to create the fort.

I glance over at the young girl "Hey can you grab those two pillows from Daisy and my bed so we can make the fort more comfy?"

Christine nods and bounces towards me holding the two soft pillows "Here Uncle Sweets, do I need to help you with anything else?"

I shake my head "No, no but I do need to help you get changed into your pyjamas. Is your brother changed?"

Christine nods "Yeah Parker is changed but I do still need you help Uncle Sweets"

I nod and walk away from the fort. I pull an adorable pair of soft yellow pyjamas out of Christine's night time bag and help the young girl get undressed.

Soon enough her small yellow flannel pants were pulled up and I was just getting the small yellow shirt over her head when I hear Daisy make her way into the room.

She smiles sweetly at Christine and me "Hey you two, I just need to get changed. Parker is already ready and I see that you are two Christine"

I nod and turn to Christine "Hey can you please just go see you brother and let your Aunty Daisy and I get changed?"

Christine nods and bounces out of the room still smiling.

Daisy begins to undress and get changed into a black camisole. I smile at my girlfriend as she pulls up a pair of rainbow spotted pyjama pants.

"Hey you're looking nice"

Daisy blushes "Aww Lancelot you don't have to be so…um…complimentary" she giggles.

I shake my head "I'm your boyfriend, it is my job"

I remove my jeans and toss them on to the bed leaving me in my boxer shorts. I then strip off my shirt. Daisy just glances at my back obviously looking at the scars.

"What do you think the kids will think of them Lancelot?" she asks.

I shake my head "It's none of their business baby, they'll be fine"

Daisy walks towards me and embraces me. I feel her hands run over my back, softly so she won't hurt the scarred flesh anymore then it already was.

I just kiss her head lightly and we stand in silence.

* * *

><p>I hurry into the other room just in time to see the kids sprawled out on the couch.<p>

"Can I watch Modern Family Sweets? The new episode starts in five minutes" Parker asks.

I nod "Yeah who's stopping you? I was going to tape it, well it's already set up to be timer recorded, and I was going to watch it tomorrow morning but you can watch it now if you're that excited" I reply.

Parker shrugs "Well I'll just watch it with you tomorrow then, it is getting late and Christine had been bugging me to play some Minecraft in the fort so I better do it"

I smile at him and watch as he runs back into Daisy and my room.

I follow him closely down the corridor and through the door into my bedroom. I glance on the bed to see Daisy lying flat on her back reading one of her fictional pregnancy stories. She was hooked on them ever since she got pregnant.

I then peer under the tent to see Parker and Christine sitting beside each other. The young girl was cuddled up to her brother and they were gazing at the iPad screen. The small child idolised her brother so much and you could tell that she really looked up to him.

I get down on my hands and knees and climb into the fort. Christine looks up from her screen a huge toothy grin filling her face.

"Hi Uncle Sweets it is getting late and I'm getting tired so can we go to bed soon?" Christine asks.

I sit down with my legs crossed in my sleeping bag. "If you are tired how about you get into your sleeping bag like me and we can all giggle and tell secrets like you do at a real sleepover?"

"Yay that is what they do on TV"

* * *

><p>Soon enough Christine and I were talking about the day Parker laughed so hard spaghetti shot out of his nose. That was her favourite story to tell and I think I was hearing it for about the millionth time today. By now I had examined it from just about every psychological aspect possible.<p>

"The spaghetti was on the table after and it was all filthy," she cries just as the sheet on the fort lifts and Parker crawls back in (he had gone to put the iPad on charge).

I watch as he gets into his sleeping bag and then sits up next to his sister. "Are you seriously telling that story again Chrissie?" he asks with a sigh.

Christine smiles "It is my favourite story"

"No I prefer the one were you were skipping home from kindergarten miles in front of me and Sweets and you stepped on the cats table. It screeched like a serial killer and scratched you viciously" Parker replies a smirk on his face.

Christine shakes her head "That was one mean kitty I said sorry about a thousand times but he still scratched me"

I pull Christine into my embrace "There is also gonna be mean kitties just like there is always gonna be mean people Chrissie" I say softly to the young girl.

She smiles "I know but it was still a mean kitty"

I tickle her and smile as I hear her innocent giggles. I hear a noise and put the young girl back down on the pillows and cuddly toys that littered her sleeping bag.

I turn around I hear Daisy groan before crawling into the fort and sitting down on the sleeping bag beside me.

"Hey baby you can take the bed if you'd like. You're pregnant and I think that it will be more comfortable for you" I suggest as I embrace my girlfriend.

She smiles tiredly at me "I like being here with you baby and the kids, it's boring out there" Daisy says as she points out of the fort.

I smile "As long as that is okay with you"

Daisy nods "Baby you have to stop worrying I'm fine" she laughs as she lies down in her sleeping bag.

I lie down beside me and work my arms around her form. I then feel her cuddle into my left side.

Christine lies down and cuddles into my right side. I feel her small head leaning against my shoulder and feel my girlfriend's larger head leaning against my chest.

I had my two special girls right then and there, not to forget Parker who just couldn't keep his eyes off of his iPod screen. At that moment I felt as though I was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay there you have it, 2,000 words of nothing but fluff and cuteness! What has been everyone's favourite part of this story so far? I would love to know!<em>

_PN: The posting schedule is in the authors note of Chapter 4!_

**_UP NEXT: Sweets has to bring the kids home and learns the cause of Booth's sickness_**

_Please Read and Review, loads of effort goes into writing each chapter and editing it until it's perfect so I would really love some feedback. _

_The review button doesn't bite it just gives you an opportunity to express yourself and share your opinion :)_


	6. Chapter 6:All Good Things Come To An End

_AN: I don't own Bones, chapter six is up and sadly it's time for Christine and Parker to go home, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX: All Good Things Come To An End<strong>

I awake to a vast variety of noise. The virtual mooing of Minecraft cows mixed in with the giggles coming from Christine and the soft voice of Daisy.

I sit up in my sleeping bag but make sure my back was facing one of the walls in the fort so that no scars would be revealed.

"Hey what's with all the noise?" I ask as I glance around. Parker was playing Minecraft on my iPad and the two girls were talking and laughing.

Daisy smiles at me "Hey Lancelot, did you sleep well?" she asks.

I smile "Yeah pretty good" I admit.

"I had a good sleep too Uncle Sweets but when it was really dark I needed to go and do a wee so I woke Aunty Daisy so she could take me" Christine laughs.

I shake my head "Too much information Chrissie but Daisy you could have woken me, I'm not really pregnant like you are baby"

She smiles "I can take Christine to the toilet Sweets. I'm pregnant not invalid"

I watch as Daisy edges closer to me and lightly kisses my lips "If you don't stop worrying you're gonna be grey before this little guy even makes his grand entrance into the world"

I nod "Okay I suppose you're right but remember if you need anything I'll be there"

"I know that Lancelot, that is one of the positives of getting pregnant with your baby instead of any other guy's"

I nod and tighten my arms around her. I nuzzle my face into her fluffy bed head hairstyle and I watch her mouth curve up into a smile.

* * *

><p>"Okay after we all eat these waffles it's time for us to get going. I need to drop you two back by your parents house before Daisy and I have to go to a prenatal class" I rattle off as I toss a waffle down onto the bare plates in front of the kids and Daisy.<p>

Christine smiles a toothy grin "Yum, you make the bestest waffles in the world!" she giggles as she takes a big bite out of the waffle.

Parker smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up as he drowns his waffle in maple syrup.

I smile at the two kids. Parker was laughing at Christine who was getting waffles all over her face. My girlfriend was trying to eat her pancakes while the kids were practically falling on top of her.

"Hey you two this little guy is kicking like a psychopath and I want to feed him something so if you don't mind, off!" she cries.

Parker and Christine pull away and regain their original positions at the table and Daisy lets out a deep breath.

"Thanks guys the baby seems to be crushing my bladder so the last thing I need is you crushing me as well"

"Sorry…" Christine says softly.

My girlfriend just smiles "That's okay sweetie it's not your fault your brother is so violent"

Christine nods "Yeah Parker we aren't all as strong as you" she laughs sticking out her bottom lip.

Parker shrugs "I know that Christine, gee I don't need a three year old clarifying my strength" he laughs.

His younger sister just nods "I know that Parker, you could beat Uncle Sweets in an arm wrestle any day"

"Yeah Sweets is about as weak as a girl, wait that's an offense to girls, he's as weak as a Barbie doll"

I just shake my head, I was more of a books guy then a muscle guy and I couldn't really do anything to change that.

* * *

><p>I park the car and exchange a smile with the kids before popping open the lock on my door and getting out of the car.<p>

I help Christine out of the car and we begin towards the door. Christine flashes me a smile and squeezes my hand.

"Thanks for having fun with me Uncle Sweets, I love having sleepovers at your apartment" she giggles.

I pull her in for a big bear hug "Hey you're welcome I had so much fun" I reply as I kiss her on the top of the head.

Christine just smiles "But I'm gonna miss you Uncle Sweets"

"I'll miss you too but before we know it it'll be Halloween and we'll be ready to go trick or treating together"

"Yay I can't wait to get lots of lollies"

I just nod and ring the doorbell.

* Ding * * Dong *

It chimes and I hear the lock click and unlock.

I watch as the door opens to reveal Temperance. She looked a bit better then she had looked the day before and a bit more of a smile filled her face.

"Hi Sweets, I can't thank you enough after all that you did for me last night"

I smile "Hey don't thank me, how's Booth is he getting better?"

Temperance smiles "Yes we found out it was just a flu, I told him he should have taken his flu shot" she replies with a subtle laugh "Come in, I don't want you getting cold on the doorstep"

I shake my head "No, no I've got a pregnant girlfriend at home and I think she'll be wondering where I got to if I don't hurry up" I reply with a smile.

Temperance nods "Uh huh, I understand but thanks again, I can't thank you enough"

"Hey, hey don't bother I'm happy looking after the kids"

She just smiles and shakes her head "Pity more people can't be like you Sweets" Temperance says before waving.

I wave back and watch as the door closes.

I step off the doorstep and begin towards the car. A small smile graces my face as I stroll down the street towards my Camry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry it's so short but I couldn't really think what else to add unless I wrote Sweets and Daisy's prenatal class. I just got back from the orthodontist and found out I'm getting a plate and that I'm also going to stay at my short height forever, supposably good things come in small packages, so I'm not in the greatest mood. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would like to know what was your favourite bit._

_Please Read and Review!_

_Yes, chapter 7 will be up tomorrow, please __refer to the posting schedule at the end of chapter 4._


	7. Chapter 7: To Make Up The Master Piece

_AN: I don't own Bones, Chapter 7 is up, time to get the Halloween costumes on!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN: To Make Up The Master Piece<strong>

"Oh God this looks pathetic, Lancelot what do you think?" Daisy asks as she gazes over her reflection in the mirror in our bedroom.

October the thirty-first had finally come around and it was time for Daisy and I to get changed into our costumes before meeting up with the Booth kids and Angela at Booth and Temperance's house in order to get our make-up done.

I tighten the cape around my neck and glance over at Daisy. She was dressed in her black maternity dress and stockings with a vampire cape tied around her neck.

"Hey you look great baby" I reply truthfully.

"It's your job to say that Lance, you're the loved one"

I shake my head and envelope Daisy "I am the loved one, I know that, but I still think you are the most beautiful thing"

I feel Daisy nuzzle her face into my chest "I suppose, thank you baby" she replies as she runs her hands over my back. "You're looking pretty sexy Dracula"

I watch as a grin spreads across Daisy's face.

"And you are looking pretty good yourself Dracula's pregnant girlfriend" I whisper into her hair.

I hear her giggle "Thanks baby"

"You're welcome"

I pull up my socks and quickly put on a pair of black leather shoes. I had never known that my work shoes could double so well as Vampire shoes. I see Daisy look over at me. She had black ballet flats on her feet and my glance was travelling up her fish net stockings. I'm the luckiest man in the world.

"Baby!" Daisy announces and my glance snaps away from her legs and looks up at her face "Do you think Angela will do something about my hair?"

I look at her long dark brown hair that was hanging limply over her shoulders. "Yeah, yeah she's going to do my little Dracula curl at the front so I think she's going to your hair with no problems" I reply.

Daisy smiles "You're going to look pretty darn hot after that" she purrs softly.

I just smile; she was perfection in a living form.

* * *

><p>"Yes you're finally here!" cries the young voice of Christine.<p>

I watch her bounce about through the screen door.

"I'm here and so is Daisy so are you going to let us in or are you going to let us stand here dressed in vampire costumes looking like idiots all day?"

"But I can't let you in, mommy said I couldn't let anyone in because they could be bad guys"

Daisy leans over "Sweetie you know us and really what is a shrimpy psychologist and a heavily pregnant woman going to do?" she jokes.

I watch Christine nod "Okay but you better not tell mommy"

She opens the screen door and Daisy and I walk into the hall.

"MOMMY, DADDY, AUNTY ANGELA; UNCLE SWEETS AND AUNTY DAISY ARE HERE!" cries the young girl.

I watch as Agent Booth hurries into the hall. He smiles at his daughter but then puts his hand over his mouth in an obvious attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"Ha, look the shrink is a horror icon, now that is a sight that I never thought I'd see" he giggles.

I shake my head "Hey I'm just being Dracula"

"Yeah I know but I need a photo just for the memory books"

I watch Booth remove his iPhone from his pocket and snap a quick picture before I could object.

Daisy smiles at Booth "He looks pretty cute in his Vampire cape doesn't he Agent Booth?"

I watch Booth shake his head "No, no I'll leave him to you, that is not my idea of cute"

"Ha, ha more for me then" my girlfriend giggles as I feel her cuddle down into my side.

"I'm all yours…" I begin softly but stop when I hear the clinking of heels.

I turn around and see Angela hurrying into the room Parker following closely behind.

"Hi Sweets!" she cries throwing herself at me "Hi Daisy, Sweetie you're looking ready to give birth at any second!"

I watch my girlfriend give Angela a quick hug "Yeah a couple of months now, this guy is kicking like crazy"

Angela nods "Yeah Michael was a bit like that too, boys will be boys"

I shake my head. I personally hated that saying. I know that boys were of the male gender but that didn't allow them to do whatever they wanted. I was going to raise my son properly and punish him if he did something wrong.

"Hey Sweets it took you ages to come and Angela said that she wouldn't start the face paints and stuff until you two showed up" interrupts Parker Booth.

He hurries into the room and exchanges a secret handshake with me before smiling at Daisy.

I watch Daisy smile back "Hi Parker sorry we took so long it was just getting changed into these costumes" she laughs pointing to the black dress that clung onto her figure.

"Yeah my Steve costume was easy enough it just consists of a light blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, sword and my box mask" Parker replies.

Daisy nods "That is one cool costume Parker I wonder if Lance and my little one will want to play Minecraft when he gets a bit older?"

Parker smiles "I can teach him"

My girlfriend laughs and I wrap an arm around her shoulders before glancing at Christine who was dressed in her normal clothes "Hey Chrissie where's your costume?"

Christine smiles "Well I thought since I bought it with you and Aunty Daisy that I should try it on with you guys and I wanted Uncle Sweets' help" she replies.

I nod "Hey I can help you put it on now and then we can all have our faces made up, as long as it is okay with Aunty Angela that is" I reply glancing over at Angela.

The Forensic Artist nods causing her dark brown wavy hair to bounce about behind her head "Yeah Sweets I just had to do Michael and Hodgins' face because they are going trick-or-treating down our street and a break would be awesome right about now, my creativity is draining"

Christine jumps forward "Aunty Angela you should have asked Michael to come trick-or-treating with me and Uncle Sweets and Parker and Aunty Daisy" she whines.

Angela shrugs "Hey I asked but Hodgins had already determined a plan to 'trick' all of the neighbourhood grannies who didn't have lollies with toy spiders and Michael just had to do it with his daddy. Sorry honey maybe next year" she leans over so she is at Christine's height and embraces the young girl tightly.

Christine giggles "Those poor grannies, I have to ask Michael about it"

Angela just shakes her head "I bet you anything they are going to be arrested and I'm going to have bail my four year old and my husband out, AGAIN!"

Daisy nods and looks at me sternly "You hear that baby? You are not taking our baby trick-or-treating just to scare the false teeth out of old women with a fake spider, okay?"

I nod "Hey I have all the respect in the world for the elderly, I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for them…"

Awkward silence fills the air after my statement only to be broken by the excited voice of young Christine Booth.

"Let's go try my baby ducky costume on now!" she cries as she bounds towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>I chase closely behind her threating to tickle her if I caught up and her giggles echo about the hall.<p>

"Tickle Monster!" I cry as I scoop up the young girl.

She laughs uncontrollably "Stop Uncle Sweets!" she giggles.

I was still tickling Christine when Daisy and Parker walk in through the doorframe. I watch my girlfriend elbow Parker.

"He's going to be one great daddy!" she laughs.

I pull a little yellow t-shirt over Christine's head and the yellow shorts up over her legs before fastening a pair of yellow feathery wings over her arms.

Next I do up the buckles on a small pair of orange shoes. I had originally thought to put a pair of flippers on Christine's feet but then I thought it would be a bit hard for her to walk around.

"Thanks Uncle Sweets, you're awesome at putting costumes on!" cries Christine as she embraces me.

I hug her tightly "That's fine, I just love helping you"

* * *

><p>"Okay who wants to be magically transformed first?" cries out Angela as she circles around us.<p>

I shrug "Yeah okay do me" I suggest as I step towards her.

Angela smiles slyly "I can't believe I'm doing this to you! I have the power to magically transform your baby face and dimples into the stuff of nightmares!"

I rub my hand together worriedly "Don't do anything too permanent though, I've got a baby on the way and I don't want to scare him when he's straight out of the womb"

"Aww don't worry baby boy shrink you're gonna look scary sexy!" she gushes as she removes a palette of face paints along with some brushes and sponges.

Angela dips a black sponge into a pot of white face paint and begins dabbing it over my face.

I hear her giggle and feel her nail poke my cheek "Sweets seriously Dracula has thin prominent cheek bones not chubby cheeks" she laughs.

I blush red under the thick coat of white paint. "Sorry it's genetic…" I say trailing off and Angela giggles.

"Oh I don't know if I'm going to be able to tell the difference between you and this baby of yours, baby face"

I just shake my head and she continues.

I feel Angela soak my curly black hair in hair product flattening it. She then begins shaping the little curl at the front. I watch her throw her hands back in frustration.

"You look like Elvis not Dracula I can't do this!"

I smile up at her "Things aren't usually as easy as they seem" I begin.

Angela seems to sense my psychological tone coming on and quickly cuts me off.

"Do you want any blood anywhere?" Angela asks as she twirls her brush around in the pot of red face paint.

I nod "Yeah a trailing coming down from the corner of my mouth to my chin and maybe some dripping down on the side of my neck…"

All my life I'd wanted to dress up as a vampire for Halloween and now at the age of twenty-eight I finally had my chance. I had the perfect chance, I got to be a vampire and I got to do it with my beautiful pregnant girlfriend. God I was lucky.

* * *

><p>Angela soon begins to work on Daisy's face giving her a white base colour like myself. She matches the blood to mine and smiles as she passes Daisy a mirror. Daisy's long dark hair was hanging dead straight down from her head and a pair of fangs were in her mouth.<p>

I watch my girlfriend's face curve up into a smile as she looks at her reflection.

"Brilliant Angela you did a great job, I like the blood but why is it on my neck and Lance's neck? I thought that vampires bit humans on the neck not other vampires" Daisy as she shakes her hair about.

Angela giggles to herself and puts a hand over her mouth "Sweetie you're pregnant remember? And Dracula is the daddy so on that special night I suppose that you planted your teeth…wait…fangs into each other"

Daisy rolls her eyes "Lance is too perfect to do something like that in real life but yay I love your idea" she giggles.

I smile at my girlfriend "Fangs into flesh!" I laugh as I envelope her in my arms. I feel my to be vampire bride cuddle down into my chest and I smile.

"Eww you two look so creepy!" laughs Christine Booth as she bounces about before me.

I smile a fang-filled grin "I'm here to suck your blood!" I announce in my best Dracula accent.

The small girl smiles "I can't wait to meet your vampire baby!"

Daisy smiles the best that she could with her fangs "He's going to want to suck your blood too Chrissie" she laughs.

Christine smiles "Aunty Angela is brilliant at make-up!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough Christine's face was made up. She was bright yellow like a duck and Angela had painted an orange triangle onto the tip of her nose. She looked more adorable then scary.<p>

"Can I look in the mirror yet? Aunty Daisy is smiling at me so I must be cute!" she asks.

Angela nods and passes the three year old a mirror. She gazes over her reflection and smiles.

"Aww I look like a baby duck!" she cries "Just like my Uncle Sweets"

I feel the small girl smash into my frame and I embrace her "You are the cutest baby duck in the whole wide world!"

Christine smiles "Yeah you are the most awesome vampire I've ever seen"

I turn to Angela "Thanks" I say softly.

Angela leans forward and hugs me "That's fine Sweets, anytime"

Daisy smiles too and we all wave as Angela hurries out of the front door.

All three of us turn to face each other.

"Time to Trick-or-Treat" I announce as we all high five.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you've been enjoying this cute and fluffy but spooky story. One day to Halloween in Australia and I'm getting ready!<em>

_**UP NEXT: Swaisy and the kids finally go trick or treating!**_

_I'd love to know what you like most about this story so please let me know in your review!_

_PN: Posting Schedule in is the authors note of chapter 4!_

**_HAVE A GREAT WAIT TILL HALLOWEEN AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Trick Or Treat!

_AN: I don't own Bones, finally after seven long chapter Sweets, Daisy and the kids get to go trick or treating, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT: "Trick Or Treat!"<strong>

"Where to first Aunty Daisy?" asks the exuberant voice of young Christine Booth.

Daisy smiles at Christine "I don't know sweetie but I think your Uncle Sweets might know"

I smile at them and grab Daisy's hand. "Look we're on Booth and Temperance's street now so why don't we try the houses here and then get into my car and do the apartments surrounding Daisy and my place" I rattle off.

Christine smiles "Yeah that sounds like a good idea Uncle Sweets, I hope that my neighbours have lots of lollies"

"The chocolate bars are my favourite part" Parker says cutting off his younger sister.

I smile "Lets go do this house first" I say pointing to a large house across from Christine's house. "Okay fangs in babe and Steve hat on Parker and we're ready to go"

Daisy smiles and puts the fangs in. I tighten my grip on Daisy's hand and we all walk to the door.

* Ding * * Dong *

The bell chimes and the door opens to reveal an old woman. She sees us and jumps back in alarm. I suppose that it wasn't everyday that you see grown adults dressed up as vampires.

"What do you want?" the woman stutters awkwardly.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the four of us announce in unison.

The granny shakes her head "Trick or what dearie? Are you some type of charity? Why are you dressed so demonic? Or is that how you always look?"

Granny appeared to be full of questions today. I remove my iPhone from my pocket and flick through my camera roll. "This is what we look like normally" I say pointing to a picture of me hugging Daisy with one arm and with my other hand resting against her baby bump "It's Halloween tonight so it's time for us to dress up"

The granny smiles but she still looked confused "Hello what?"

"Halloween! We come here so you can give us lollies" Christine cuts in.

The old woman just shakes her head "Sorry I don't have any lollies but I do have four apples that I could give you" she suggests.

Parker pulls a face at me "Sweets I can't believe she is seriously going to give us an apple"

"For all we know she could give us an Apple, you know iPhones and iMacs, that type of Apple" I reply jokingly.

Parker pulls a face "As if"

Soon enough she returns holding four green apples.

We each take them and say a quick thank you before walking off. The kids flash me a death stare.

"We better get lollies at the next house or this Minecraft sword isn't just for decoration" Parker cries.

Daisy smiles "At least it's a bit more healthy for this little guy" she laughs as she rubs her baby bump.

I smile "Yeah, I don't want a baby addicted to chocolate before he's even born"

* * *

><p>We all head towards another house. There were some kids toys scattered around the front yard so that looked positive. I didn't know a single American kid who didn't love trick or treating.<p>

We walk forward and I lift up Christine so she could ring the doorbell.

* Ring * * Ring *

The bell makes a loud ring before two red headed ten-year-old twins open the door. The girl nudges the boy and they giggle.

"Trick or Treat" the four of us cry.

The young girl smiles "I have lollies" she says with a laugh.

Christine nods "Well yeah I hope so the last house gave us apples"

"No apples here, right mom?" cries out the boy.

I watch as a red headed woman makes her way to the door "No Max your sister Katie made me buy these mini Cadbury bars"

Max smiles "Well here you go" he says as he throws a mini chocolate bar into each of our plastic Jack-o-Lantern heads.

"You look like one lovely family and congratulations," laughs the mother as she points at Daisy's baby bump.

Daisy smiles and I feel her lean against me "Thanks but you have to make sure that I'm pregnant before you say that, I could have been just fat"

The woman looks alarmed "You are pregnant right?"

I smile "Yep she is, we're having a little boy soon"

The mother nods "Well good luck and happy Halloween"

We all wave goodbye and the door closes.

"Wow yeah a scored two picnics and a crunchie" Parker announces as he jogs down the pavement.

"I got m 'n 'm's " Christine giggles.

I look over at Daisy "Get some sugar to fulfil you pregnancy cravings babe?" I ask.

Daisy smiles "Yep this little guy is going to experience one sugar rush tonight" she laughs as she rubs her baby bump affectionately.

I just smile at Daisy and proceed to the next house.

* * *

><p>"Wow Uncle Sweets this is one spooky house!" Christine cries as she points to our next destination.<p>

I glance at the two-storey house before me. It was decorated from top to bottom in cobwebs. Gravestones lined the pathway and real lit Jack-o-Lanterns were scattered about.

"Yeah they really went all out in the decoration department" I say glancing, still in awe, at the house.

"Well I hope they go all out in the lolly department too" Parker jokes as he leans forward to get to the novelty doorbell hanging on the door.

It was plastic and there was a skull head on it. Parker leans forward and pushes the button. A witch's cackle fills the air and a small plastic spider shoots out of out of the skeleton's mouth.

"Fudge!" Parker cries with a laugh.

The door opens to reveal a middle-aged woman wearing a witch's hat. She smiles at us and grabs a skeleton head shaped bowl from the hallstand. It was filled with lollies.

"Lollies, yay!" cries Christine snatching about with her grabby hands.

The woman pulls away a smile on her face "There's something that you have to say first" she laughs.

Christine glances at me puzzled. "I think she wants you to say trick-or-treat Chrissie" I reply giving the small girl a nudge.

She nods "Trick or Treat!"

The woman smiles "Great Sweetie here is some body part lollies for you, and for your brother, I presume, and for your parents" she laughs as she pours some body part lollies into our buckets.

She then looks up at Daisy "I better give you some more then the others because you are eating for two," she laughs as she gives Daisy two extra lollies.

My girlfriend smiles "Thanks, this little guy loves to eat"

The woman just smiles at us before stepping backwards in to her hallway and closing the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should go to this house Sweets?" Parker asks as he elbows me harshly.<p>

I glance at the perfectly managed and manicured house before us "They look rich, rich people have the good food"

Daisy nudges me "Baby that is stereotypical, we have bought good lollies for the trick or treaters and we are definitely not rich"

I shrug "I suppose but this house looks like a good find, see I'll ring the door bell and I will prove my point"

I step towards the door with Daisy and the kids hot on my heels.

* DING * * DING *

The bell chimes loudly and a woman opens the door. She looked late forties with super short, Ellen DeGeneres style, greyish hair. She had lime green rectangular frame glasses surrounding her icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a floral dress that looked as though someone had ripped down grandma's curtain and an angry scowl filled her face.

"And what are you supposed to be?" she snaps at us harshly.

I feel Daisy cuddle closer to my chest and watch the two kids back away towards me.

"I'm Dracula and she's Dracula's pregnant girlfriend and he's Steve and she's a baby duck" I reply rather irritably.

"Those costumes on you and the large woman are very demonic looking. You will scare young children"

"We are very nice people. My boyfriend and I are just having a bit of Halloween fun with the kids" Daisy informs her.

"I don't care. Why are you on my doorstep and why do you keep calling him your boyfriend?" she explodes at Daisy.

I feel her back away and make a face at the woman "Because he is my boyfriend. What am I supposed to call him? Girlfriend?" she mocks.

The woman pulls a face "You should be married if you are pregnant. It is against the rules otherwise"

I just look at her "There isn't any rules in what order things happen. I'm sorry but if we are bothering you we can leave"

The woman just ushers us away "I don't want any more of stupid teenagers" she cries.

We all back away and watch as the door is slammed on our faces.

"I told you so," Parker laughs as he continues down the footpath a smug smile on his face.

Daisy and I just look at each other before continuing our trek.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Okay one of the people are based off of one of my least favourite people, if you were wondering.<em>

_Halloween tomorrow! I am going to upload my ninth and final chapter first thing in the morning because I have a Halloween party after school._

_Please read and review, I'd love to know what has been your favourite thing in this story so far or maybe what has been your favourite house that they have trick or treated at._

_Please R&R_


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Treats and Sweet Hugs

_AN: I don't own Bones, Final Chapter Guys, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE: Sweet Treats and Sweet Hugs<strong>

"God Lancelot my feet are so sore" moans Daisy Wick as she lies back against the sofa in our tiny little longue room.

I sit down beside her and envelope her vampire costume clad figure into my arms.

We both glance down and watch the kids who were propped up on their knees and pouring out all of their lollies on the coffee table.

Christine turns to face me "Uncle Sweets, Aunty Daisy are we allowed to count your lollies as well as our own?" she asks.

I nod "Yeah Chrissie we aren't going to eat all of them"

Christine smiles and gives me a little thank you before bounding into the kitchen to get Daisy and my Jack-o-Lantern lolly baskets.

Daisy smiles up at me "Oh baby that was one action packet evening" she laughs, "We met some bizarre people"

I nod "That woman with the glasses and that grumpy old man with the shotgun"

Christine returns and pours out our baskets. Lollies and chocolates coat the tabletop and the two kids begin sorting through.

I feel Daisy's head resting on my shoulder and I slowly rub her back. I move my hand in a circular motion and hear her take smooth deep breaths.

* * *

><p>"Look at all of this junk food!" screams Parker as he looks over the coffee table.<p>

"I just don't want you two eating it all at once because I'll have kids bouncing off the ceiling" I laugh as I stand up and stretch my long legs.

Christine smiles "And mommy would be really angry if we ate all of these chocolates"

I nod "For once I agree with mommy"

Daisy shakes her head "Good Lance I don't want my kid eating table tops worth of chocolate"

I give her a wide grin "As if I'd ever let that happen"

* * *

><p>* Knock * * Knock *<p>

The two kids and I jump up at the exact same moment and exchange a glance that said one thing; the trick or treaters are here.

I was suddenly flustered and unsure of what I had done with the lollies. I whip around and turn to my girlfriend.

She heaves a sigh "Top left cupboard in the kitchen"

She was everyman's dream, sexy and had a memory as good as a 128gb iPhone.

I hurry into the kitchen, open up the cupboard and remove a packet of eyeball lollies. I tear it open and hurry into the entrance hall the kids following closely.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" choruses the voices of three children. The girls looked about twelve or thirteen and had huge smiles on their faces.

"So we have a witch, Harry Potter and Hazel Grace Lancaster?" I guess.

Hazel Grace Lancaster, from the Fault in Our Stars, I guessed that because the girl had a short haircut and a tube coming out of her nose and connecting to a fake oxygen tank.

I watch the girl, Hazel, as her face curves up into a smile "Yes someone finally guessed my costume, all night I have been having people treat me as though I was sick and I had to convince them I was in costume"

I nod "I loved that movie, I watched it with my girlfriend and I think that you did a brilliant job with your costume, okay?"

The girl giggles "Okay!"

I pass each of the kid's two eyeballs considering that humans have two eyes and they smile at me.

"Thanks!" they chorus sweetly as they skip down the hall.

The two kids, Christine and Parker, turn to face me and we hi-five. One lot of trick-or-treaters down, who knows how many left to go?

* * *

><p>"Is there anyone in there? Knock, knock" yells an ignorant voice.<p>

I hurry towards the door and eavesdrop quietly.

"Austin respect for all we know these people might be disabled elderly citizens" announces an older woman, who I presume was Austin's mom.

I pull the door open and expose a woman looking sternly at nine or ten year old boy with dark hair.

He was dressed in a shadow ninja type costume with an angry scowl on his face to match.

"Is there something that you have to say?" I ask.

Austin shrugs "Trick or treat, well you're so old that you probably don't understand the way I talk. Do…you…old…man?" he says really slowly.

I shake my head "Gee kid I'm in my mid twenties, do you want a lolly or not?"

I was beginning to loose my patience.

"Give me lollies!"

I turn to the kid, anger welling up inside of me. I open my mouth ready to say something that I was going to regret but feel Daisy's hand on my shoulder.

"Baby let me deal with him," she whispers into my hair before turning to the kid.

"Hey if you're not going to be polite to my boyfriend here there could be consequences. He works for the FBI and…oh…yeah…he has a gun, a loaded gun, in the other room" my girlfriend laughs.

The kid steps back "Oh…sorry…could I please have a lolly?" he stutters and he steps back towards his mom.

Daisy passes Austin a sour War Head and pokes her head towards him "Hey I just want you to think next time you are rude to someone, who knows what job they could have?"

Austin forces a smile and begins running away.

* * *

><p>I close the door and turn towards Daisy. "God you're brilliant, sexy, funny and smart, thanks"<p>

I embrace her tightly.

"You're welcome baby, I'm not having some stupid kid messing around with my baby daddy" she laughs.

We just smile, who knows what strange people that you will be faced with but I know that it's the way you cope with them that matters most.

* * *

><p>"That was so scary, the lady was never seen again," cries Christine into her toy ducky.<p>

We were telling ghost stories considering that the trick or treaters had died down.

I smile "And you never know if it was true or not"

Parker makes a face "I have a better one…" he says trailing off.

I cut him off "Okay Parker maybe later but why don't we try some of our goodies first?" I ask.

The kids and Daisy both smile and we begin eating some of the lollies and chocolates that we had gathered.

Christine was gnawing at a Trolli burger lolly when she turns to face me.

"Thanks for taking me trick-or-treating Uncle Sweets" the young girl laughs.

"Yeah thanks Sweet, it was awesome" Parker adds.

I smile at both of them "Anytime guys, I had a great time and I think your Aunty Daisy did as well"

My girlfriend smiles "It was great night Lancelot, especially since I could share it with you and the kids"

I just smile at the kids and my girlfriend. I was the luckiest man in the world and each time I giggled with Christine, embraced Daisy and had arm wrestles with Parker I was reassured of that.

I had just had the best Halloween of my life and I smile at the thought of the many more to come, the many more that I would spend with Daisy, the kids and my own baby.

We may have scored on the amount of lollies we got but just spending time with each other was so much more then a sweet treat and I knew that we all knew that. Spending time together is something so precious that it can never be replaced or bought with money and doing it in Vampire costume just made it even more fun, that was a fact.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2014**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'M FINISHED! <em>

_Thanks for all of the awesome people that have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story!_

_Hope you enjoyed reading the nine chapters of Halloween Fluff as much as I have enjoyed writing them._

_Please leave a review and tell me what has been your favourite part/scene/quote in this story! I appreciate all of the people reading this!_

_Okay on another note, Happy Halloween!_

_I've been invited around to ImaginationAwaits8008's house tonight along with another one of my close friends, a Wattpad author, Georgia for some trick-or-treating, Halloween fun and a Halloween Modern Family episode marathon. I'm __going to dress up as Temperance Brennan when I go trick or treating, yay!_

_Hope all of you guys have a great Halloween and have lots of spooky fun!_

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
